You Belong to Me
You Belong to Me is the name of a song performed by Tyler James Williams. It is featured in the Disney Channel film, Let It Shine, where it is performed by Truth (Tyler James Williams) to show Roxanne (Coco Jones) the true feelings he has for her. It is featured on the album, Let It Shine. Lyrics Tyler James Williams: You wanna know the truth? Check it out. How should I describe ya? Sweeter than Godiva. But your thoughts go deeper than a scuba diver. Whether in sweat pants or dressed in Prada, you can make me dizzy like a race car driver. I wanna take you to a party, hold your hand and show off to everybody. Me? I could be in jeans or a hood, 'cause you're so fine (you belong to me) you make me look good. ''Oh, you're the passion in my life, you're the secret I can't hide. There will come a day, I can't wait to say "you belong to me, girl". And if I let you know tonight, it'll be alright I bet. You don't know it yet, but baby you belong to me. Never had a girl get at me like this, she could read my mind, it's like she a psychic. Everynight, I'm outside her window, but I can't let her know how I feel though. Every time she near, my heart skip a beat and I'm just hoping I can see her on the weekend. I'll be your best friend, I'll be your homie, just stick around so you can get to know me (yeah) Oh, you're the passion in my life, you're the secret I can't hide. There will come a day, I can't wait to say "you belong to me, girl". And if I let you know tonight, it'll be alright, I bet. You don't it yet, but baby you belong to me. '' ''You been looking for the one, I been looking for a dime, maybe we could find it at the same time. I'm blinded by your shine, you're kinda like the sun 'cause the world revolves around you 'til my day's done. I tried to say something, but you had me speechless, I had to hit the booth to tell my secrets. See, I could spin a line, but it's more than my words. How can I (you belong to me) describe what an angle deserves? Oh, you're the passion in my life, you're the secret I can't hide. There will come a day, I can't wait to say "you belong to me, girl". And if I let you know tonight, it'll be alright, I bet. You don't it yet, but baby you belong to me. You belong to me, baby you belong to me, you belong to me, you belong to me. Music Video The music video features Coco Jones and Trevor Jackson in it, and shows Tyler James Williams singing the song through a booth to Coco. Though, oddly, the video cuts out the ending verse of repeating the tile and the second verse, shortening it to a mintue and 30 seconds unlike 2 minutes. Trivia *The song makes reference to "Godiva" and the type of clothing, "Prada". Category:Songs Category:Rap Category:Let It Shine Category:2012